looneytuneshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Friends
Plot Daffy decides the duo can make a quick buck by going on the game show "Besties," where best friends answer questions about one another. However, Daffy's lack of knowledge of anything about Bugs puts a snag in their friendship. To make it up to Bugs, Daffy goes out of his way to purchase tickets himself for a cruise ship (though using Bugs' credit card to do so), and showers his friend with attention, sometimes with unorthodox methods. Finally, Bugs concedes that he likes their friendship the way it is. When the cruise is over, Daffy reveals he does know something about Bugs after all: his credit card numbers, and he begins to reveal the numbers, but is pulled away by Bugs and carries him away. Cast Quotes *'Daffy': Say, I should go on a gameshow! Bugs: What gameshow are you qualified for? Daffy: Uhhh, "Wheel of Words?" Bugs: You don't know how to spell. Daffy: How about "Price is Correct?" Bugs: (holds up pack of gum) How much do you think this pack of gum sells for? Daffy: ... Thirty-three thousand dollars? Bugs: ... Good luck with that. *'Daffy': I did it! I got us on tomorrow's episode of "Besties!" Bugs: How'd you manage that? Daffy: There are some things you shouldn't know about me. But, you better know everything else! Bugs: I'm more concerned with how little you know about me. Daffy: I know everything about you! Hit me with some questions. Go ahead. Bugs: All right. What's my favorite color? Daffy: Pass. Bugs: What time do I go to bed at night? Daffy: Pass. Give me something easy! Bugs: Fine. When's my birthday? Daffy: (when he says a wrong month, Bugs shakes his head) January... February... September... December... Jul... July! (now when he said a wrong number, Bugs shakes his head again) ''July 1st, July 2nd, July 3rd, July 4th! 5th! 6th! 7th! 8th! 9th! 10th...! '''Bugs': 27th. Daffy: July 27th!... well happy sufisticated birthday or happy extremely early birthday(founds speedy) AAAAAAAhhhh!!! *'Bugs': You don't know anything about me! I bet if you look "self-absorbed" up in the dictionary, you'd find your picture. Daffy: My picture's in the dictionary? Is it a good one? What am I wearing? Does my beak look big? Bugs: This is hopeless. *'Daffy': (finds Speedy Gonzales sitting on his hand-held vacuum cleaner and then shrieks in terror) Bugs: Hey, Speedy. Speedy: Hola, Bugs. Daffy: (to Bugs) You said you took care of the rat problem! Speedy: (to Daffy) I'm not a rat! I'm a mouse! (Speedy zooms out of Bugs' house) *'Daffy': Don't get mad at me; those questions were impossible. I'll bet you don't know when my birthday is. Bugs: Your birthday is April 17th. Your favorite color is dusty rose, and you go to bed every night at 10:00 except on New Year's Eve when you go to bed at 8:30, because and I quote, "New Year's is a holiday invent by the media." Daffy: It is! Bugs: Forget it. *'Daffy': (amazed after listening to Bugs' Superman story) You're from the Planet Krypton?! Bugs: (angrily) No, you maroon! That's the story of Superman! Daffy: (confused) Who's Superman? Bugs: I can't believe I hitched my wagon to you. Daffy: You have a wagon? Bugs: Daffy, concentrate! (Daffy focuses on something else) Bugs: ON ME!! Daffy: Oh, sorry, Superman. Bugs: (sighs and talks to himself) This is gonna be a long night. *'Chuck Berost': Tell me, how long have you two known each other? Bugs: Seventeen yea- Daffy: Five years! Chuck Berost: Looks like you two better get on the same page! *'Chuck Berost': What is your roommates favorite vegetable? Daffy: Favorite vegetable? (Bugs begins to eat a carrot) Daffy: I'm gonna go with beets, Chuck! (Buzzer goes off) *'Chuck Berost': Daffy, what is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase? Daffy: Think... catchphrase. Bugs: Really? I say it all the time. Daffy: I know this, I know this! Bugs: Its sort of my go-to phrase. Daffy: It's right on the tip of my tongue! Bugs: It's in the form of a question; I say it with a lot of sarcasm... ehhhhhhh. Daffy: I don't do Mondays!? (Bugs throws his head down in disappointment) *''(Daffy is angry about Bugs' catchphrase and Bugs is angry at him about losing the game, driving home)'' Daffy: (sarcastically) "What's up, Doc?" Terrible. Just the world's worst catchphrase. And I don't remember you ever saying it. Say it! Bugs: (sarcastically and annoyed) What's up, Doc? Daffy: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. (Bugs parks the car) Daffy: But it sure cost us the game! Bugs: What cost us the game was going on a game show about "best friends" when it's obvious that we're not! (gets out of the car angrily) Daffy: You're saying I'm not your best friend? Why?! Because I don't know anything about you? Because I never asked any questions or show any interest in you? Because I take you for granted? Because if it is, that's awfully pity of you. (Bugs drops his head then turns to him more angrily) Bugs: My best friend would probably know... that I like carrots! He would most likely know my birthday and he would definitely know my last name! And for the record... I would have looove to have won a cruise. And THAT is what's up, DOC! (angrily slams the door) Daffy: That still doesn't sound right! *'Daffy': (to Bugs) What's up, doc? Bugs: (gets a little annoyed by what Daffy said) Daffy: Oh, is that just your thing? I don't want to step on any toes. *'Daffy: you're my best friend too bugs balablenia' *'bugs: ehh good enough' Trivia *This is the series premiere episode. *Bugs reveals that his birthday is on July 27th. *Daffy reveals that his middle name is "Sheldon" but likes to call it "Armando." *Bugs parodies Superman's birth and arrivel to Earth. *Daffy parodies The Price is Right and Wheel of Fortune. *This was the first episode to not include any Road Runner and Coyote CGI-shorts. *Bugs reveals that his favorite music is "Smooth Jazz." *Bugs' favorite holiday is "Thanksgiving." *The Warner Brothers water tower makes a cameo when Bugs and Daffy's heads get stuck through the ceiling of the game show. Gallery Image:December.png|Daffy tries to guess Bugs' birthday. Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales. Image:Bugs' Superman Story.png|To make Daffy pay attention, Bugs tells the story of Superman. Image:Baby Bugs with Crystal Carrot.png|Baby Bugs next to a crystal carrot. Image:Snapshot20110726112634.png|The host of Besties, Chuck Berost. Image:Fabulous Cruise.png|The winner of Besties get a fabulous cruise. Image:Snapshot20110726112624.png|The Besties set. Image:The Goofy Gophers' Correct Answer.png|The correct answer for "what is your friends' favorite food?" is pureed butternut squash in a balsamic reduction with just a hint of clover. Image:The Goofy Gophers' Good Luck Handshake.png|Mac and Tosh make a good luck handshake to each other. Image:1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs' catchphrase is. Image:Bugs' Last Answer Card.png|The correct answer was "What's up doc?" Image:Goofy Gophers Won.png|Mac and Tosh win the game by 100 points. Image:Hit the Ceiling.png|Bugs and Daffy get ejected from their seats. Image:Roof.png|Bugs and Daffy's faces are seen above the building. Image:Bugs and Daffy Lose.png|Daffy makes fun of Bugs' catchphrase, and claims that he has never heard Bugs say it before. Image:Daffy is Trying Even Harder Than Ever.png|Daffy needs to try 100 percent to be Bugs' best friend. Image:I Don't Wanna Step on Any Toes.png|Daffy uses Bugs' catchphrase, which annoys him. Image:Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Daffy is celebrating 189 days until Bugs' birthday, scaring him in the process. Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide. Image:1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side. Image:Not If It Means We Turn into Those Guys.png|Bugs says he doesn't want him and Daffy want to be like Mac and Tosh and says no offense. Image:None Taken.png|Mac and Tosh both say none taken. Image:Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes